


A Super Surprise

by SteveM



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: The benefits of dating a Kryptonian...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	A Super Surprise

Kate Kane was, understandably, confused. One moment she was stalking the roofs of an annoyingly quiet Gotham, the next she found herself sitting in a surprisingly comfy recliner atop the Gotham clock tower on a platform she’d swear hadn’t been there when she’d swung by an hour before. She went to stand up when her cowl clicked, its sensors picking up movement in the night sky. It zoomed in, the lenses shifting to the dim white glow that always accompanied the enhanced vision systems. The lenses found their focus… and Kate sat back, stretching out on the recliner to enjoy the show.

The figure was hanging in mid air and once it was clear Kate had seen her she started to move. Slowly at first, spinning on the spot, her arms out to the side as if showing off a new outfit. Her cape twisted with her and she sped up, almost dancing with the fabric as she started to turn the spin into something more complicated.

She arched up, twisting at the top of her flight to flow down with impossible grace, long legs together, blonde hair swirling in her own wake. She arched her back, one leg coming up while the other stayed straight, her toes pointed at the ground. Arms above her head she spun in a perfect pirouette then, as the speed increased, whirled in mid air so she was bent forwards, left leg stretched out behind her, cape whirling so fast it made little cracks as it cut the air.

Just as it seemed she’d never stop she hurled herself out straight towards Kate, coming closer so quickly the cowl could barely keep up. At the last second she angled up, skimming the top of Kate’s head, a fingertip grazing the red wig. She banked around, this time coming across from left to right but much, much more slowly as if deliberately allowing Kate to drink in the perfect figure that passed before her eyes. She flipped again, repeated the pass but this time with her right hand outstretched, fingers reaching for Kate’s gloved hand. 

Kate felt the gentlest of touches as the woman passed by but before she could react, close her grip and pull her in she was gone, dipping down out of sight. Kate almost left the chair to see what was happening but managed to contain herself. It wasn’t her show, after all, she was just the audience.

Her patience was rewarded as the woman suddenly burst back into view directly in front of Kate, a thick shower of red falling behind her from a mass of… of something she carried in her arms. Kate reached up and plucked a rose petal out of the air, aware that her Batsuit was now covered in a delicate red carpet from the aerial bombardment.

As she reached the top of her flight the woman threw her arms up, hurling the remaining petals into the air then stretched her arms out and twirled through the resulting shower. She let herself sink until she was staring straight at Kate then arched up, turning as she went to blow a stream of ice cold freeze breath behind her. As she carved through the sky the vapour turned into her own private sky writing and in a few seconds she’d completed her flight, arriving back where she’d started leaving behind a ghostly heart in the air.

With a smile that could light up the world she slowly flew towards Kate, dipping down a little so she came in lined up on Kate’s legs. As she got within ten feet of the building she slowed down even further and started to crawl through the air, moving with a grace and fluidity that was only possible when you could ignore gravity. Kate’s mouth was dry and she was panting with desire as the woman reached her boot-clad feet and kept crawling, covering her body inch by tantalising inch with her own, dragging herself up the chair until she was lying full length on top of Batwoman.

A hand slid behind Batwoman’s head, easing her forward into a kiss that seemed to be wired directly to the Gotham grid. In the warm fuzzy glow Kate never even felt the gentle tug as her cowl was removed or the cool breeze touching her face. All she cared about was the beautiful woman in front of her and the look in her eyes as she stared down at her as if nothing else in the world mattered.

Without looking she reached out and plucked a cloth from the small side table Kate had been far too distracted to notice. There was a gentle clink and Kate found a champagne glass in her hand as she kept staring at that perfect smile. She felt those soft, strong hands reach down and unlock the cowl, pulling it gently from her head and setting it down carefully beside them. The woman turned away slightly and fire leapt from her eyes, tiny pinpoint bursts each one setting a single candle ablaze until within seconds they were surrounded by a gently flickering sea of light.

They stared at each other for a long moment, each caught in the others beauty and sheer, overwhelming presence. Everything they’d been through, all the cares that waited for them in the world, all the pain and struggle… none of it mattered, not now, not here, not so long as they had each other.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Kate.”

“I love you Kara.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an idea that popped into my head while working through the Public Enemies series. It didn't fit there but seeing as how it's Valentine's Day spinning it out into a brief aside seemed like a good idea!


End file.
